I for You
by Yoo-clesia
Summary: Un X-over : An Cafe, The GazettE, Alice Nine se retrouvent dans les années lycées. Un nouveau professeur va changer la vision du monde educatif selon Teruki. - fanfic terminée en cours de parution -
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Yuclesia

**Nombre de chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** romance, amitié, lycée, limonade

**Sources :** An Cafe, the GazettE, Alice Nine et quelques guests

**Disclaimer :** j'vous emmerde, ils m'appartiennent, ils ont pas eu le choix non plus.

**PROLOGUE**

" Eyh tu m'écoutes ! "

La voix encore légèrement enfantine d'Uruha résonne dans les oreilles de l'élève distrait à ses côtés. L'élève brun aux allures de rebelle relève vaguement la tête en entrouvrant un oeil, visiblement pas plus intéressé que ça par la soi-disant importante nouvelle que son ami a à lui annoncer. Le jeune homme blond aux allures d'adolescente se frappe le front, l'air dépité. Mais pourquoi s'efforce-t-il encore de lui faire connaître les dernières nouvelles en rapport avec sa petite vie ? De toute façon il n'en à rien à faire.

" Quoi ? " grogne finalement le jeune brun entre deux piercings et trois bâillements.  
" On a un nouveau prof qui arrive aujourd'hui..." soupire finalement l'androgyne blond, totalement blasé par le comportement de son ami.  
" Super...encore un vieux con qui me servira de somnifère...c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? "  
" Tu te plantes. "  
" Quoi t'avais encore une autre bonne nouvelle dans le genre ? "  
" Non, il est pas défraîchi celui là, il doit voir 6 ou 7 ans de plus que nous seulement. "  
" ...ça reste un prof. "  
" Tu verras. " jubile le blond avec un petit sourire qui n'a pour autre effet que de faire se lever Teruki de sa chaise.  
" Tu m'soules, j'me casse. "


	2. Chapitre 1 : Troubles

**Auteur :** Yuclesia

**Nombre de chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** romance, amitié, lycée, limonade

**Sources :** An Cafe, the GazettE, Alice Nine et quelques guests

**Disclaimer :** j'vous emmerde, ils m'appartiennent, ils ont pas eu le choix non plus.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Troubles **

Et une fois de plus, sous les yeux étonnés de toute une classe, il se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol. Les mâchoires se resserrèrent sous l'effet du bruit désagréable. Il passa la poignée de son sac de cours bien peu rempli au dessus de son épaule, l'autre main fermement enfoncée dans sa poche et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle en maugréant. D'un geste las, il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais celle-ci s'abaissa sans son consentement et le jeune professeur apparu dans un costume gris chiné. Une expression de surprise se dessina d'abord sur son visage ; il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se retrouver directement nez à nez avec un de ses élèves.

" Bonjour...monsieur ? " questionna poliment le nouveau professeur d'histoires en penchant légèrement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son nouvel élève.

" Pousse toi d'mon chemin... " râla le jeune homme brun sans même avoir pris le temps de relever la tête.

" Seulement si tu retournes à ta place. "

" Si je quoi ? " questionna un Teruki colérique, en soulevant son visage pour enfin voir celui de son professeur. " Je te..." mais il se stoppa net dans sa phrase et ses derniers mots se perdirent en balbutiement à peine audible lorsqu'il vit le magnifique sourire chaleureux qu'arborait le nouvel arrivant. Il s'attendait à voir un de ces visages revêches, totalement mordu par le stress et prêt à en coller une au premier qui désobéirait. Au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouver face à un visage qui respirait la douceur. Ses yeux restèrent rivés un instant sur les fossettes de l'homme, sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus. Il détourna finalement le regard, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais ne se poussa pas pour autant.

" S'il-vous plait...laissez moi sortir. " demanda-t-il plus calmement, la tête baissée.

" Très bien, tu as le droit à 15 minutes répondit simplement le professeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Teruki sous le regard horrifié de toute la classe. La dernière fois qu'un professeur s'était permis ce genre de geste, il avait fini avec une épaule démise et une fracture sévère au poignet. Mais à leur grande surprise, le jeune rebelle acquiesça d'un geste de tête et passa sur le côté de son professeur qui ajouta. " Mais soit à l'heure, sinon je te sanctionnerais " le même sourire doux, régnant toujours sur son visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour y trouver plus de place.

La porte se referma dans le dos de Teruki alors qu'il laissait son dos rencontrer le mur dans un bruit sourd. Ce type n'avait de professeur que le titre et ce sourire...

La voix résonna de l'autre côté de la porte et le bruit de la craie qui s'émiette contre le tableau sonna l'heure de la présentation du nouvel arrivant, ses mèches brunes coupées aux oreilles, tombaient en rideau devant ses yeux rieurs et ses pommettes généreuses menaient tout droit à un sourire qui aurait pu faire oublier à n'importe qui que le monde était en plein déclin.

" U..ke, Yu...ta...ka ! Voilà. " Chantonna l'homme en indiquant d'un geste les kanjis dessinés au tableau. " Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kai depuis le lycée, je vous en donne l'autorisation aussi...j'aime bien ce surnom. " Son sourire s'illumina une nouvelle fois alors qu'un petit adolescent blond protestait au fond de la classe.

" Mais monsieur, ce n'est pas correcte d'appeler un professeur par un surnom. " hésita l'élève au visage lunaire, un brin hésitant.

" Ah bon...même si c'est moi qui vous le demande ? " questionna Kai un peu pour lui-même avec une légère moue ennuyée et le regard baissé comme un enfant que l'on vient de gronder. " Alors appelez moi comme vous le voudrez. et travaillons bien ensemble ! " Reprit-il très vite d'une voix enthousiaste en s'inclinant devant la petite assemblée.

Dans le couloir, Teruki balança la tête de gauche à droite. mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir comme ça ? c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. et ce type était vraiment trop idiot. Demander à ses élèves de l'appeler par un surnom dès le premier jour. Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom idiot d'ailleurs ? Tout seul ça voulait dire quoi déjà ? ' groupe '. Vraiment ridicule. L'élève brun jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un surprenne son monologue intérieur. Il ronchonna et posa la main sur la poignée, prêt à entrer dans la salle, comme il l'avait assuré à son professeur mais...

" Qu'est-ce que je fout... " Il desserra ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils et fit volte-face vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il n'allait quand même pas obéir à ce crétin sous prétexte que son sourire l'avait légèrement troublé. Et non d'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait même pas troublé.

" RAH ! "

Près d'une heure plus tard, il essayait encore de se convaincre que Kai n'avait vraiment rien pour lui et qu'il était bel et bien un professeur ennuyeux à mourir lorsqu'Uruha arriva derrière l'établissement, une cigarette remuant entre ses lèvres.

" Alors le râleur, on est perturbé ? "

" Ta gueule Uru ! "

" En colère ? " se moqua le blond en allumant sa cigarette.

" Mais ta gueule j'te dis, et file moi ça ! " Il attrapa la clope et la porta à ses propres lèvres pour tirer une taffe. Uruha s'accroupit devant lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

" Tu préfère pas avoir directement mes lèvres ? "

" Non merci, j'ai déjà eu et j'ai pas envie...puis t'es avec l'autre niais maintenant. "

" Comme si mes mecs t'avaient déjà dérangés. "

" Mais ta gueule à la fin ! " râla-t-il excédé en choppant son ami par le col, attirant son visage au plus près du sien. C'était le genre de conversation qui se scellait en général par un baiser frustré. Mais là, Teruki ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres et relâcha son col.

" J'en étais sûr " s'esclaffa le blond en s'asseyant par terre à côté de son ami, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et aspira une grande bouffée de carbone qu'il recracha en un souffle lent. Un épais nuage de fumée sortit de ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir assister aux prochaines rencontres entre son ami et leur nouveau professeur.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Parions

**Auteur :** Yuclesia

**Nombre de chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** romance, amitié, lycée, limonade

**Sources :** An Cafe, the GazettE, Alice Nine et quelques guests

**Disclaimer :** j'vous emmerde, ils m'appartiennent, ils ont pas eu le choix non plus.

**Note **: Oui, vous pourrez juger à partir de ce chapitre que les pairings de cette fics sont vraiment...bizarres.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Parions **

Quelques jours avaient finalement suffit à Uruha pour convaincre Teruki de donner une chance au nouveau professeur d'histoire, cela avait paru tellement évident au blondin que son ami accepterait presque sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y mettre les formes. Bon évidemment, comme souvent, il avait encore marchandé sur le dos du garçon avec qui il était à ce moment là. Cette fois, si Teruki avait raison et que Kai réagissait comme tous les autres, Uruha devrait réussir à abandonner son petit ami nu comme un vers au beau milieu d'un des bâtiments du lycée. L'androgyne blond aurait presque plaint le pauvre Kanon s'il n'avait pas été persuadé de gagner son pari.

Le cours commença dans le vacarme, comme souvent. Enfin le cours...l'intercours plutôt, puisque le professeur n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes. Les rumeurs du jour circulaient comme un flot d'idioties. Yuuki de la classe 3 aurait soi-disant des contactes dans une organisation spéciale, ce qui expliquait, selon les rires moqueurs, qu'il ressemble autant à un alien. Teruki leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai que, comparé à lui en tout cas, le pauvre garçon n'était pas vraiment gâté par la nature et qu'il semblait vivre dans un autre système solaire...mais là ça devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

" Vous n'en avez pas marre de racontez des bêtises pareilles " soupira le petit blond au fond de la salle en secouant la tête.

" Bou-kun en pince pour l'extraterrestre les mecs ! " s'amusa un des autres garçons avec un air moqueur que les rires ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

" Vous êtes vraiment trop cons... " soupira-t-il sans même tenter de démentir, ça n'aurait été que peine perdue.

Les bruits s'estompèrent lorsque la porte coulissante claqua contre le mur et que le jeune professeur fit son entrée, sa valisette à la main, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! " lança-t-il d'une voix énergique en refermant derrière lui, tandis que tous les élèves rejoignaient leur place sans broncher.

" Teruki-san ! " appela alors le professeur.

L'élève se contenta de jouer distraitement avec une de ses mêches de cheveux.

" Teruki-san ! " recommença la voix.

Teruki releva le regard vers celui qui l'appelait, le visage aussi impassible qu'il le lui était permis, tentant d'afficher au mieux qu'il le pouvait son air de rebelle désinvolte et bagarreur. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce que le professeur lui voulait.

" Voudriez-vous bien vous assoir sur votre chaise ? Je pourrais ensuite commencer mon cours. "

Le brun ne cilla pas, il se contenta d'écarter un peu plus les jambes de part et d'autre de son bureau, fixant Kai avec son plus beau regard intimidateur.

" Non, j'aime bien être ici, j'ai l'impression que j'entendrai mieux votre voix. " se moqua-t-il alors que quelques soupirs amusés le suivaient en murmure dans le fond de la classe. Il allait s'énerver, il en était sûr, comme les autres. Au mieux il n'aurait qu'un avertissement, au pire il se battrait encore avec un de ses enseignants, il n'était plus à son coup d'essai dans cette catégorie.

Mais au lieu de ça, le sourire de Yutaka s'élargit, visiblement amusé par l'idée, il alla s'assoir en tailleur sur son bureau surélevé, le livre d'histoire sur les genoux, prêt à en lire un chapitre comme l'on s'apprête à lire un conte de Grimm détourné à une assemblée de jeunes enfants.

" Bon à présent sortez tous vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 63. " réclama-t-il à l'assemblée en montrant l'exemple. " Teruki-san, c'est aussi valable pour vous. " continua-t-il sur un ton aussi doux que le sourire qu'il adressait à son élève. Teruki sentit une boule lui enserrer la gorge lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kai, plein d'étincelles brillantes et joueuses.

" Je...Je n'en ai pas. " balbutia le brun, sous l'étonnement.

" Dans ce cas...hm...Uruha-san, rapprochez votre bureau de celui de Teruki-san, vous partagerez votre livre d'accord ? "

Uruha s'exécuta avec un sourire malicieux et posa le livre sur les genoux de son ami avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

" Kanon ne gardera peut-être pas ses fringues, mais j'avais raison."


	4. Chapitre 3 : Envie

**Auteur :** Yuclesia

**Nombre de chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** romance, amitié, lycée, limonade

**Sources :** An Cafe, the GazettE, Alice Nine et quelques guests

**Disclaimer :** j'vous emmerde, ils m'appartiennent, ils ont pas eu le choix non plus.

**Note **: Yeepee \o\, c'est le début des festivités.

**CHAPITRE 3 : Envie **

Teruki sortit de la classe, la gorge un peu moins serrée qu'au début du cours, mais une sensation lourde sur la poitrine. Il s'était trompé sur son compte. A quel point encore. Il se pinça l'intérieur de la bouche alors qu'Uruha arrivait à sa hauteur et passait son bras autour de son cou.

" T'as l'air paumé, mec. "

" Ta g... "

" Nan nan, pas encore, c'est tout ce que tu sais me dire en ce moment. Et nos mots d'amour alors ? " réclama le grand blond avec un air faussement boudeur.

" J'suis pas d'humeur. "

" On va s'en griller une, ça ira mieux ensuite. " Proposa alors l'androgyne compatissant en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et en le tendant à son ami. Teruki en attrapa une et prolongea son geste en saisissant la manche d'Uruha pour se dégager de son bras.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'arrière du bâtiment, là où ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se ' planquer ' des yeux des professeurs. C'était comme-ci une petite cavité avait été creusée exprès entre le bâtiment de cours et le bâtiment administratif. Affreusement sombre et rempli d'une odeur de fumée froide oppressante.

Comme d'habitude ils s'assirent sur la petite marche en pierre et commencèrent à fumer en silence, la tête reposée contre le mur jusqu'à ce que le portable du blond se mette à résonner de sa plus belle sonnerie. Le code de sonneries sur le portable d'Uruha était en fait assez simple. Une musique mélancolique pour son actuel petit ami, standing sex d'X Japan pour les potentiels prochains coups, Rosier de Luna Sea pour les exs et un bip bip banal pour les autres. Et là, la voix de Toshi s'égosillant à chanter ' STAND UP, FUCK UP ' fit hausser un sourcil au brun.

" C'est lequel ? " demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au portable.

" Un des potes du mec de Reita...enfin j'crois. "

" Tu crois ? "

" La vodka stimule pas franchement ma mémoire. " railla-t-il en décrochant finalement au bout de 4 sonneries. C'était toujours bien de se laisser désirer. En tout cas, il semblait que le blond adore ça. Après avoir raccroché, il termina sa clope et se releva aussitôt.

" J'te laisse. "

" Baise bien. "

" Compte sur moi. " Chantonna l'androgyne avec un clin d'œil - bien trop appuyé pour que qui que ce soit puisse penser qu'il était sérieux - tout en s'éloignant.

Teruki aspira sa dernière taffe comme s'il s'agissait d'une dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant un grand plongeon et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, grinçante, derrière son dos, il écrasa nerveusement le mégot sur le sol en se relevant. Son cœur sembla battre plus fort à cet instant, mais il lui était impossible de déterminer s'il s'affolait à cause de la surprise ou bien si c'était le fait de le voir devant lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en cours.

Kai eut un sourire un peu gêné et se frotta l'arrière du crâne en tentant de dissimuler la cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres une seconde plus tôt. Teruki le fixait, sans bouger, le cœur battant encore un peu trop fort à son goût alors qu'il le suppliait intérieurement de se calmer. Le nœud était remonté dans sa gorge en une fraction de seconde.

" Que fais-tu ici Teruki-san ? "

Teruki releva les yeux, le regard tout d'abord légèrement fuyant, il tenta de reprendre l'assurance qu'il était habitué à montrer autour de lui. Il eut un léger rictus et sortit son briquet de sa poche pour le tendre en direction de la bouche de son professeur qui afficha une expression confuse.

" On dirait que je suis pris sur le fait. "

Il remonta la cigarette jusqu'à sa bouche et la pinça entre ses lèvres. La flamme dansa devant lui, créant des ombres aguicheuses sur les jumelles roses pâles entre lesquelles était coincé le mégot. Même après que l'extrémité de la cigarette ait pris une couleur rougie par le feu, Teruki laissa la flamme onduler lentement au gré du vent, fixant les lèvres joliment dessinées de son professeur.

La flamme s'éteignit finalement seule à cause du vent et le briquet reprit place dans la poche de son propriétaire.

" Teruki-san, ça ne va pas ? " sembla s'inquiéter Kai en voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il lui disait. Tout ce que Teruki voyait lui, c'était ces deux tentatrices qui se serraient l'une à l'autre et se quittaient un instant pour ensuite s'arrondirent et retomber mollement pour de nouveau s'enlacer. Il n'entendait plus vraiment les mots, ils les voyaient juste, n'attendant que cet instant.

Cet instant où le professeur laissa retomber la main qui tenait l'incandescente traitresse, cet instant où il tendit la main vers l'épaule de son élève comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien là, cet instant où enfin ses lèvres furent libres pour que Teruki puisse s'en emparer.

Le visage de Teruki fondit sur celui de son professeur et ses lèvres allèrent flirter avec les siennes, y goûtant avec gourmandise. Le dos de Kai se retrouva bien vite plaqué au mur froid et ses grands yeux surpris se fermèrent lentement, tout comme la cigarette glissa de ses doigts pour s'écraser sur le sol. Les bras plaqués contre le mur de pierres froid, les lèvres de Teruki jouant contre les siennes, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir apprécier un tel baiser et pourtant son bras s'enroula machinalement sur la nuque de son élève, semblant réclamer un peu plus que des lèvres frôlées.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Egarement

**Auteur :** Yuclesia

**Nombre de chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** romance, amitié, lycée, limonade

**Sources :** An Cafe, the GazettE, Alice Nine et quelques guests

**Disclaimer :** j'vous emmerde, ils m'appartiennent, ils ont pas eu le choix non plus.

**CHAPITRE 4 : Egarement **

" Et donc tu t'es fait le prof ? "

" Arrête tes conneries, j'te dis qu'il s'est rien passé ensuite. "

" Mais t'as merdé là ! "

Teruki claqua la langue contre son palais avec un air excédé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, l'odeur de la peau de Kai lui avait immédiatement donné envie de la goûter un peu plus, de la découvrir de tout ce qui le séparait d'elle, mais d'une autre part pour la première fois il avait hésité et il n'en voulait pas comme ça d'ailleurs. Pourtant il n'allait pas s'en vanter auprès de son meilleur ami, l'image qu'il se donnait ne le lui permettait pas. Il jeta un regard vague aux alentours du lit. Il y avait pensé à chaque instant ces deux derniers jours et jamais un week-end ne lui avait paru si long. Il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, le langoureux ballet de sa langue contre la sienne et cette boule semblable à de la lave en fusion qui n'avait cessée de grandir au creux de son ventre. Il poussa un faible soupir de contentement, la mâchoire serrée et rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir le visage d'Uruha passer entre son propre visage et le Ô combien sublime plafond de plâtre blanc.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fouts ? "

" Je viens chercher ce qui cloche " annonça le blond en s'installant à cheval sur le bassin de son ami.

" Dégage Uru... "

" Et bah merde alors... " S'exclama l'androgyne avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. " Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. "

" ... "

" Et tu déments même pas. " Cette fois-ci de grands yeux ronds s'affichèrent sur le visage de l'adolescent décoloré.

" Uru…rentre chez toi ok ? "

Des sons lourds de basses et de guitare électriques résonnaient dans la chambre. Une fois de plus Teruki avait la maison pour lui tout seul, et comme chaque fois que cela se produisait, c'est à dire environ trois weekends par mois, Uruha avait passées 48h chez lui et il aurait dû y dormir une fois de plus si Teruki n'avait pas décidé qu'il en serait autrement ce soir là.

" J'ai déjà dis à mes parents que je rentrai pas. "

" Bah va chez ton niais "

" Kanon...laisse tomber, ses parents sont des culs-serrés, jamais ils me laisseront y pioncer un dimanche. "

" Chez Rei alors ? "

" Son mec a emménagé chez lui depuis deux semaines. "

" Mais bordel, t'as bien un de tes mecs qui accepterait de t'héberger non ? "

" Ouai...t'as raison, de toute façon j'ai qu'à montrer mon cul c'est ça ? "

Uruha se redressa, visiblement assez vexé par la dernière phrase de son ami. Il descendit du lit et enfila sa veste dans la foulée.

" Eyh Uru... j'appelle Miku si tu veux. "

" Laisse tomber, t'occupe pas de moi. A demain. "

Et le blond partit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Teruki seul avec sa musique presque transcendante résonnant contre les murs. Il était déjà près d'une heure du matin et en éteignant sa lampe de chevet, il se plongea dans le noir total. Devant ses yeux, la scène re-défila encore, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Chaque fois quelque chose s'y rajoutait, chaque fois la chaleur montait d'un cran entre ses hanches. Plus il revoyait les images défiler devant lui, plus cela se mélangeait et tout devenait différent. Sa main dans les cheveux de son professeur, ses lèvres qui glissent le long de sa mâchoire, la sueur qui perle sur ses tempes.

Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un lent frisson, si bon. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer un peu plus et ces étranges picotements lui parcourir l'entrejambe. Sa main se crispait sur son ventre, si chaud. Ses doigts tremblant qui caressaient la peau moite de Kai ou qui glissaient sous sa ceinture. Il s'était totalement perdu dans ses fantasmes. Sous le rideau de ses paupières, le corps brûlant de Kai se collait au sien et sous ses draps, son propre corps s'enivrait lui même de sa frustration, les doigts fins de l'adolescent lui prodiguant par eux-mêmes la délivrance entre ses cuisses sous des gémissements frustrés étouffés par de la musique brute.


End file.
